


Arthur / Joker + S/O on their Period Headcanons

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: Fluffy and smutty headcanons for when you are on your period.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Kudos: 82





	Arthur / Joker + S/O on their Period Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do just general period hcs for both of them and make Joker’s be the nsfw part including him eating you out. Got a little carried away at the end but I’m sure none of you will complain lol. Enjoy, my nasty babies!

**Arthur:**

  * Whenever you get your period, it hits you like a train; your cramping body and fluctuating hormones make you a hassle to be around. At least you _thought_ you were annoying.
  * Your sweet Arthur never minds when you get like this; in fact, he loves being able to take care of you when you’re on your period.
  * The first time you got your period while you were dating Arthur, he was unsure what to do. You were moaning and complaining about the pain, and he felt a bit helpless.
  * He rushed out to the store and bought you medicine for the pain, along with some ice cream. He hoped that this would be enough to make you feel better for the time being.
  * After the first few times of getting your period with him around, he quickly learned the routine needed to take proper care of you.
  * Arthur tries to take some time off work so that he can watch you and distract you from your pain.
  * He makes sure you stay in bed, putting a hot towel on your stomach so that the pain lessens.
  * Arthur _pampers_ you; no matter how many times you protest and tell him not to worry, he goes out of his way to make sure you are cozy and comfortable in bed or on the couch next to him.
  * Average days on your period consist of lots of chocolates or ice cream, snuggling together on the couch, and watching reruns of Murray Franklin together.
  * And if you’re ever low on pads or tampons, nothing would be able to stop Arthur from dropping everything and practically running to the nearest store to pick some up for you.



**Joker:**

  * Let’s face it, just because Arthur embraced the Joker persona, that wouldn’t mean he’d stop being so loving to you. He does all of the things he did before he was Joker.
  * He’s so gentle and loving with you, but to your surprise, he also gets more handsy when you’re on your period.
  * The first few times he tried to initiate intimacy with you while you were on your period, you pushed him away, reminding him that you were still bleeding. He let it slide once or twice, but each time he gets more bold in his touches.
  * One day, he decides that he is going to show you how much he wants you, regardless of you being on your period.
  * His hands wander while the two of you are sitting side by side on his couch until his warm fingers start massaging your thigh sensually.
  * Unsatisfied with your lack of attention on him, he lets out a huff before standing up and hastily pulling you to the bedroom. Confused, you giggle before asking him what he’s doing. He peppers kisses all over your face and neck before gently pushing you back on the bed.
  * Crawling towards your body and resting his hands on your hips, he whispers “I want to show you how much I love you,” he pauses, thinking over his next words before adding, “no matter what time of month it is.”
  * Your eyes widen as you realize that he is trying to take your pants and panties off. You grab his hands before they can hook into your pants and you look at him with concern written all over your face. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’m not… not gonna be clean.” You finish your statement softly, feeling a bit embarrassed.
  * Joker smiles sweetly at you, trying to reassure you. “Baby, you are gorgeous… and I don’t mind a little blood,” he smirks as he finishes his sentence with a seductive purr.
  * Before you have a chance to respond, he rips your pants and panties off of you and throws them haphazardly to the side of the room. You gasp as he gently tugs on your tampon before pulling it out of you completely and throwing it away in the bin next to your bed.
  * Lowering his face so that it’s inches from your wet heat, he blows on your clit while looking up to see your reaction. He knows that your period makes you much more sensitive to his teasing.
  * Satisfied with the desperate look on your face, Joker sighs as he finally attaches his lips to your clit, sucking it gently and enjoying the moans falling from your lips. He can feel himself getting harder at the thought of how good you must feel with your pussy so sensitive like this.
  * He takes two of his fingers and runs them along your entrance, gathering your wetness so that he can plunge them inside of you and curl his fingers just the way you like it.
  * You writhe and moan against him, the feeling of his mouth relentlessly sucking on your clit and his fingers pushed deep inside of you are overwhelming your sensitive body. You feel yourself on the verge of cumming far too quickly. Gasping for air, you whine “Joker, I’m so close! Fuck, I’m gonna cum for you!”
  * You look down at him, smirking against your clit while somehow moving his fingers even harder and faster inside of you. You cum at the feeling combined with the sight of your blood smeared all over his painted face.
  * When your body is done thrashing against him and your orgasm fades, Joker raises his head to show you the cockiest bloody smile. His eyes are dark as he licks away some of the blood around his lips, watching you gulp at the _dirty_ action.
  * He spends the rest of the night worshipping your sensitive pussy with his thick cock and showing you just how much he loves fucking you, _especially_ when you’re on your period.




End file.
